sinner
by hottstuf JK
Summary: Ichigo is your ever day teen till one day he finds one of his friends dead and is pulled into the world off crime, murder, and mayhem. and he has to team up with detective shiro to try to find out who the killer is


This is the first story I have every written so is you have commits then please even if its about spelling

* * *

It was an ordinary morning at a high school a bell rang and an empty homeroom quickly filled with students. They were all normal high school students but one in particular teen stood out from the rest.

His hair as orange as the sun, chocolate brown eyes, and muscles covered in sun kissed he was followed by a girl with brown hair and a Mexican looking guy.

"Class please be seated!" called the teacher a man in his early twenties with brown hair and eyes.

"Ichigo" said the girl with brown hair I'm having a party tonight would you like to come, then out of nowhere a strange looking dude came rushing up and the orange head punched him in the face "ichigo what was that for the stranger complained whatever orihime how come you didn't invite me I thought we were friends" he said making a puppy face "um I um" she stuttered but was cut off "leave her alone keigo" said a girl with jet black haire "who would want to invite you to a party you'd probably just get drunk and ruin it. She turned to the know named orihime and winked your welcome she whispered orihime just smiled "well if you get to tatsuki then why can't I , because I won't get drunk and I'm not going I've got karate".

"So" orihime cut in "are you going, yeah why not that gives me something to do tonight since it's a Friday and I don't have any home work. They stood around taking about the dance that was coming up and who was going for a few more minutes when they were interrupted "excuse me" the group turned to look at the person who interrupted them "this is class not do whatever you want and not care what the teacher says, oh sorry Aizen we didn't mean to be rude" ichigo said sarcastically "that's ok just take your seats" aizen said returning the sarcasm with a fake smile "oh and ichigo would you stay after school and wipe the chalk board, no I'm doing something after cla- kurosaki that was not a question so drop it call it ravage for always missing the Mr. " ichigo glared but didn't say any more. He and the rest of the group went and took their seats.

Ichigo didn't fill like listening to so he fell asleep and woke up to the sound of his name being called "dose my class look like a bedroom to you" ichigo shook his "well then why are you sleeping in it" ichigo pondered the question for a moment but didn't answer "never mind class is almost over but remember to come back here after school" ichigo just nodded as Aizen walked away.

Later on during lunch on top of the school building

The blue sky's started to disappear behind grey clouds great ichigo thought it's going to rain "wow" his thoughts were disturbed

"Wow ichigo must really have it out for" keigo said

"Yeah isn't that the tenth time he asked you to stay after school" orihime put in

"Maybe he's got a man crush" called tatsuki

"Don't say that your gonna give me nightmares" ichigo retorted

They talked and continued to eat their food until till they herd the bell ring then the group disbanded to their next class.

By the end of the day ichigo was tired and ready to call quits but he still needed to go to Aizens class and then to orihimes house to fraternize o yay isn't this day the best ichigo thought sarcastically. He walked out of his classroom and into the hall where he bumped into orihime "oh sorry didn't see ya, that's ok hey ichigo were still on for tonight right, yeah but I'm going to be late you know, oh right that's ok well see you later o and it starts at 5:00" orihime said with a smile

"Well bye, yeah bye see ya later orihime" after orihime walked off ichigo continued toward his homeroom class.

Getting there he opened the door and walked in "hello I'm here to clean the chalk board" ichigo looked around huh that's funny where's Aizen "hello anybody here Aizen where are you" ichigo walked to the front of the class where Aizen's desk was. There on the desk was a note that read " I had something more important to do so just clean the board then go home and I'll know if you didn't" great ichigo thought he picked up the wash cloth and walked over to the board and began to wash itwhile thinking what was so important that aizen couldn't stay his thoughts were broken when he realized that he was finished. He walked out of the school building justas it started to 's the door opened" ichigo said aloud

"He began to rap on the door making it swing all the way open at first he couldn't see anything but as soon as his eyes adjusted he fell to the ground. Before him lay orihime or what was left of her.

Ichigo didn't know what to do he just stared and toke in the scene. One of orihimes arms was on the table and in her dead cold grip was a blotchy red letter from the looks of it the letter was suppose to be white ,but the blood spilling from orihimes arm dyed it.

The rest of her body was on the floor cut to pieces, everything but her head.

He toke it all in and then called the police "for the second time in my life something is happening but is this good or bad?" he thought just as the cops pulled up to the house.

* * *

don't worry if you liked this story cause I will write more


End file.
